A Year With You
by AyuzawaYume
Summary: "Your grades dropped really bad. We might have to make you change class if this continues. So we asked one of the S Class student to be your tutor. A certain blue haired student with a red mark in his left eye." AU Jerza, Minor Nalu, Gale, Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

_Hiiiii :) Yes, it's me Ayuzawa Yume ^^" I'm back ahahaha... If you want more info, go to my profile bio about the reason I changed... I AM NOT going to discontinue all my stories in my other account! READ MY BIO FOR MORE INFO! Btw, if you want to know, my other count with pen name "Ayuzawa Yume" is changed into "Yume Ayuzawa" just to tell you..._

_**(A/N) Okay so here's a new fanfiction about Jerza that I planned out with my big sister. And I know not many people read Author Note so just... Please enjoy and don't forgot to review, follow, and favorite for more updates ^^ I hope I get a lot and I'm sorry if this is too cliche or so, I'm planning not to make one like that...**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters in this story.

**English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fairy Academy is the top popular school in the whole Fiore. This academy limited to those with high intelligence and you can say it's not easy to get in. And such school has a special rule to seperated the students' intelligence into different classes:<em>**

**_S Class _- The special class for special students with very high intelligence. Only limited, very few students that can get in this class.**

**_A Class - _This is the class with very high intelligence, and many characters will be introduced from this class. As smart the students in this class, the fact is even the students from A class have a hard time to catch up with the S-Class.**

**_B Class _- The gap of this class and A Class is small, but it's also hard for B students to catch up with A-Class.**

**_C Class _- This is the normal intelligence Class and most students are in this class.**

**And so on until F Class, the worst one. Btw, even during half of semester or so on, if your marks in the exams is lower than usual or higher than usual, you might change class rank.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Erza!" The scarlet haired turned her way and saw a blonde haired girl, panting after chasing her.<p>

"Ah, Lucy? What's the matter?" Erza asked, looking at the blonde haired who seems... Tired.

Lucy pointed at another side of the hallway, "Natsu and Gray are at it again!" She whined and Erza sighed.

"What is it this time?" Erza asked, pretty much annoyed at such event every day.

"Well... It seems that Natsu went from Levy's seat to take a tabasco and Gray sat on his place..." Lucy explained, trying to recall what happened.

Erza sighed and quickly went her way into the "A Class" sign. A pink-haired man with a raven-haired man are fighting their way out until Erza find her way between those two, "No fighting." She glared, making the chills out of both of them.

"A-Aye sir!" They both shouted in sync.

"S-Sometimes, I wonder who's in the fault is... Erza seems scarier than Natsu and Gray..." Levy half-whispered with Lucy.

Suddenly, the door of the Class opened, and a pink-haired teacher make her show.

"U-Um, Erza-san... The principal asked for your presences... I'm sorry!" Aries-sensei, the infirmary teacher expained.

"The principal is?" Erza asked, confused.

"It's rare for you to be called, what happened, Erza?" Lucy asked, curious.

"I don't know myself..." Erza answered, a bit curious too. She make her way outside but then she make her last glance towards Natsu and Gray, "Do anything funny and I'll show you what's truly funny." She glared and went her way out.

"A-As I thought she's just too scary!" Natsu whined and Lucy sighed.

"Who told you to go at it with Gray?" She asked and Natsu pout. Well that's kinda cute.

"Well he's the one that sit on my seat first!" Natsu reasoned.

"Since when it's your seat? That's Levy's seat, stupid!"

"But Luce's seat is beside her, so I don't have any choice! And anyway, you also don't have the right to sit in there then!"

"Ah... They're at it again..." Levy whined, "When will this class be silent for a while?"

"That's A Class for you." Lucy agreed. "Well... Let's just go to library for now?" She suggested.

"Good thing Gajeel is absent today, or they'll make more fuss." Levy followed Lucy from behind while ranting.

* * *

><p>Erza knocked the door with a <em>Principal Office <em>sign written as the sign, "Come in." Erza opened the door and saw a white haired old man with a moustache standing behind a desk.

"Oh, Erza. You came." That old man smile a bit.

"Makarov-sensei, can I help you with something?" Erza asked and the principal nodded a bit.

"Actually, I saw your marks are falling in all these previous tests. Your grades dropped prettyy badly and we might have to change your class if this continues. It will be bad for our school too if you, the class rep of A Class has to change class." Makarov explained, making Erza's eyes widen in shock.

Makarov saw this and decided to ask a bit, "I know that you aren't the type who will be so irresponsible. So may I ask the reason why your grades are falling?" He asked, and Erza recalled all the times before all the tests.

"Well...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Erza! Can you helped me a bit with this?" Natsu asked and Erza went towards his way._

_"You're using it wrong, the shinai should be used like this." Erza explained as she swings hers._

_"Erza, can you help me a bit with Gray?" Lucy asked._

_"Coming." Erza answered._

_"Hey Erza, there's a new member want to join..."_

_"Erza, can you help me too?"_

_"Hey Erza, the new member has some problems..."_

"_Erza, there's some problem here!"_

"_Hey Erza! Can you please do something here?"_

_End of Flashback_

... And so on. So I had a lot of more works to do since Natsu and all the others are still new with Kendo..." Erza explained and Makarov sighed.

"Well, somehow I already realized it's something like this... Then I'll order you to stop doing Club Activities until the next semester." Makarov explained and Erza nodded.

"I understand, thank you very much. Then, please excuse me-" Erza was about to open the door until Makarov halted her.

"Ah, wait a moment." Erza raised an eyebrow in confuse and Makarov cleared his throat, "As you can see, I was thinking that because of your club activities before, you had a hard time to follow all the studies. So I already asked one student from the S-Class to teach you." Makarov explained, and Erza widened her eyes in surprise.

"S-Class?" Erza asked in shock and Makarov nodded his head.

"You can come in." Makarov explained and suddenly, the door opened and reveal a blue-haired guy with a red tattoo in his left eye, which Erza realized.

"Isn't this breaking the rule?" Erza pointed at his red tattoo and Makarov give a small laugh.

"That might look like one, but he got it since he was born. So that's okay." Makarov explained and Erza found her eyes looking at his mark.

_"I feel like I saw this mark before..." _She thought in confuse and decided to shake it off.

"Well then... Erza, meet your tutor, Jellal." Makarov explained and Jellal offer his hand.

"Jellal Fernandes, nice to meet you." He explained cooly, and Erza accepted his hand.

"Erza Scarlet, the pleasure is mine." She answered.

"For a short time, I'm letting Jellal to move Class in A so he can teach you and all the others in A-Class. To make sure no one's grade dropped too." Makarov explained and Erza looks surprised.

"W-Won't that will make a fuss for a whole school?" Erza asked.

Well, for an S-Class to tutor someone in A-Class is already going to heat up the whole school, so if the student even going to move class, it will make a lot of fuss and rumor. Because you can say that S-Class students are really so special and not many people really meet or known them.

"It's alright, they won't last long." Makarov explained. "Well then, you two may leave."

* * *

><p>"Move, you ice pants!"<p>

"Shut up, you tabasco-freak!"

"Ah... They're still at it..." Levy and Lucy just got there after borrowing some books from the library and saw Natsu and Gray haven't finished their fighting.

Suddenly, the door of A-Class opened again and showed Erza's figure which lighten up Levy, who's annoyed enough with all the noise.

"Erza! Thank goodness you're back!" Levy exclaimed and Erza smile at her.

But then she dashed off towards Natsu and Gray that's still fighting and glare at them, "Natsu... Gray..." She warned and the fighting stopped as they saw Erza.

"W-We're sorry!"

As Erza was lecturing both of them who's scared, the door opened slightly and reveal an unfamiliar blue-haired guy who looked around the class, "Um... This is the A-Class... Right?" He asked and everyone go silent. Well, no one recgonized him even if they knew some people from B or C Class...

"Who are you?" Lucy asked and Erza stopped her lecturing for a while and see the blue-haired guy.

"Oh Jellal, sorry. This is the right class." She answered and everyone's eyes go towards her.

"Erza, you know him?" Lucy asked while Natsu and Gray, which Erza's childhood friends, look at Jellal and never saw him.

"Who is he?" Gray asked in confuse.

"You guys might not know him yet, but he's Jellal Fernandes from S Class. The principal called me earlier and-" Erza was in the middle of explaining but stopped midway by the excited Natsu.

"S Class?! That's really cool!" Natsu exclaimed and Erza shot a glared towards him,

"Hear my explanation first." She give a silent warning and Natsu stay away from her in radius of 4 meters.

"A-Aye sir..."

So Erza explained everything include her grades and tutor from S Class, also how Jellal will move from S to A for a while.

"Heh, so your name is Jellal? I'm Levy and my favorite thing is book, nice to meet you!" Levy smiled and offer her hand.

Jellal accepted her hand with his and smile a bit, "Nice to meet you too." Which makes Levy's face and other girls a bit red.

_"W-What a handsome and cool guy!"_ Wait, the girls are all thinking the same?

Erza was working hard for her studies, but it's not really easy since she missed a lot of things. She was in the middle of talking with Lucy when Jellal called her.

"Erza, you got this place wrong." Jellal explained while pointing at the notebook he's checking.

"Huh? Which one?" Erza quickly stopped her conversation and went towards him.

"This part." He pointed, "You're using the wrong formula." He explained while Lucy and Levy looked at them from another view.

"It must be hard for Erza… And also for Jellal." Lucy looked in awe.

"Rumor says that Jellal was the one who offered himself to tutor Erza though." Suddenly a long, brown haired girl with a beer in her right hand joined their conversation.

"Cana! Aren't you from another class?" Lucy asked in surprise. Even if it's after school, it's a rare sight a student from another class to visit.

"Well it's not out of questions for Natsu to be called because of their grades, but for Erza to be falling…." Levy agreed.

"Sometimes, I wonder why Natsu can still stay at A Class actually." Lucy said half-whispered, but Natsu's ears aren't something to underestimate with.

"Hey! I also study sometimes!" Natsu shouted from one of the windows. Seems like in fight with Gajeel and Gray.

"Woah, he can hear it!"

* * *

><p>"Gray-sama, you should also try and join the swimming club! It's really fun!" Juvia explained while following Gray around.<p>

Juvia is also part of the A Class. She seems doing her best with her studies so she can go in the same class with Gray. You can say she's one of those over-attached girls…

"Swimming club? I'm not interested." Gray answered and Juvia sulked. "Juvia? Aquarius-sensei is going to be really mad if you're late you know." Lucy warned, remembering the last time Aquarius snapped and the whole students near the pool almost get drowned and died.

"Is it because you afraid of Aquarius-sensei, or because you want some times for me to get away from Gray-sama?" Juvia shot a glare, and Lucy quickly defense herself, "I told you it's not like that!"

The last time, Natsu forced Lucy to go with him and Gray to eat lunch together. Natsu went to the Toilet for a while and Juvia saw Lucy and Gray eating lunch together and jump into the conclusion…

"Well then, Lucy-san won't have any trouble coming with Juvia right?" Juvia glared and dark-aura of hatred is lurking around her.

"W-Well…"

"Then Juvia will get going now, Gray-sama." Juvia give her most sweet smile to Gray and dashed off towards the swimming pool with Lucy who's getting dragged on too.

**-Time Skip-**

"Aquarius-sensei, here's the list of the members… Gemini-sensei told me to give you this." Erza explained and give her the documents.

"Ah, thanks." Aquarius took the documents and both of them could feel a dark aura lurking from their behind, and saw the panting Juvia with a worn out Lucy. "E-Ehm… How should I react?"

"Just pretend you didn't see anything, Erza-san!" Juvia answered and Erza thought it's their way if 'friendship' so she let it off.

"O-Okay then…."

"Anyway Aquarius-sensei-" Juvia walked towards Aquarius and bumped into Erza.

_**SPLASH! **_It's a loud sound and Erza fell to the pool because of the accidents. She shot a glare to Juvia who bumped into her earlier.

Oh God…. I think we should skip the part….

* * *

><p>There's a lot of things Lucy don't get from the pink haired man beside her. But mostly for now, she doesn't get how this lousy, annoying pink-haired brat can be found in the library at the school.<p>

"Are you searching for a place to die or something?" Lucy asked.

"No." Natsu answered flatly, "I was searching for you." He explained and Lucy raise an eyebrow in confuse, "For what?" She asked, letting his guard up. They might be really close, but that doesn't change the fact how Natsu loves to trouble her. "If it's about your debt to Gray-"

"Woah woah, I'm not telling you to pay for me alright?" Natsu defensed, "At least this time…" He murmured the last part.

"Then?" Lucy asked and Natsu grinned at her like a fool, "I found this cool, blue stray cat in front of the school when I was about to go home, and I'm thinking to show it to you." He explained.

"Wait, right now?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded, "Let's go now!" He dashed off while grab her hand before Lucy can say anything else….

~Time Skip~

"It's so cute!" Lucy squealed as she saw the blue cat in front of her.

"Really? I thought he's rather cool since he got that blue fur." Natsu asked and Lucy give a glance to him, "Girls and guys have different perception." Lucy explained and the dense Natsu doesn't get the clue, "I-I see…."

"Anyway, what should we name him?" Lucy sounds so excited and happy, which Natsu got the idea.

"How about name him Happy?" Natsu asked, and Lucy froze hearing the name, "Happy? What kind of name is that?" She asked, confused.

Natsu give her a wide grin, "Since you look so happy when seeing him." He explained, which makes Lucy blushed a bit.

"_What? This guy use his head too sometimes…"_

* * *

><p>Levy sighed as she put all the documents of her class in Crux-sensei's desk. Crux is the history teacher in Fairy Academy, and he seems took a liking with books. So that's why he's very fond with Levy who's famous with her 'bookworm' tittle.<p>

She was about to go back when she heard Macao, the Math teacher give his last lecturing Gajeel because of his grades. It seems that Gajeel also going back from the office,

"Being lectured again?" Levy asked and the metal guy clicked his tongue.

"That Macao just can't give it a rest. I only failed 3 parts and he's lecturing as if I'm failing the test." Gajeel complained. "Well… That's because you're in the A Class…."

"No one asked to be in one." He snorted and looked at Levy, "Now that reminds me, you're good with books right, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"S-Shrimp?" Levy was about to complain when Gajeel took her hand and look at her seriously.

"I have something I need you to help but…." Seriously, is it asking for help or _demanding _an order? No one can refuse with that glare…

* * *

><p>"So? Do you understand everything now?" Jellal asked and Erza seems so focused.<p>

"I-I guess for most of the part…" Erza answered, "You can go home now if you want to you know, I think I can handle it from now." Erza explained and Jellal took a glance of her notebook.

"You got it wrong here." He explained and Erza take another look at the number. Jellal looked at Erza closely, "Are you sure you're alright? That's the easiest part you know." Jellal asked and Erza looked away from his gaze.

He put his hand on her forehead, but Erza slap his hand away. She hated it the most if someone saw her when she's weak. "Your face is also red… And you're burning too…"

"I'm fine. We should continue this, the exam is nearing." Erza explained and she doesn't realize but Jellal already know she's not feeling well.

"We should stop today, it will be useless if you're not concentrating." Jellal explained and closed her notebook.

"I can still keep going." Erza argued and Jellal sighed.

Really, she's too hardworking and stubborn.

"Let's go home now, the gate is going to close." Jellal reasoned and Erza just realized it's already dark outside.

"Y-Yeah…" Erza agree and followed him from behind.

A few steps and Erza could feel each steps getting harder. She's not feeling well today and the worst, she fell on the pool when looking for Juvia before.

"_M-My breath is getting heavier." _She thought as she's covered with cold sweat.

Jellal looked at her and realized she's so flushed red, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked and Erza tried her best to open her eyes. "Erza?" He called and Erza could feel her eyes getting heaver until she lost all her energy and everything go black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) DON'T FORGOT TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITES! MORE OF THEM AND THE SOONER I'LL UPDATE!**_

_And don't forgot to: Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) Dududu! New chapter is here! Yes, I updated the new chapter :D I hope you guys took a liking of this story. Thank you so much for giving me so many follows, favorites, and reviews! I love you guys :* Well no more talking, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Hiro Mashima, so I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters in this story.

**English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! **

Erza wasn't expecting this. At all. She wasn't expecting herself to be in one unfamiliar room when she woke up, and she's wearing an unfamiliar Pajamas. The room seems spacious, but doesn't give the atmosphere of somebody using it. It's really clean, but there's nothing personal like perfume or anything, so she guessed it's a guest room.

The door suddenly opened and reveal a blue haired guy with a familiar red tattoo came in, "Ah, you're finally awake." Erza raise an eyebrow, "Recall what happened yesterday?" He asked and Erza seems remembered her fainting vividly.

"A bit. Thank you for helping me." Erza explained and Jellal put her meal in a table in that room.

"I ordered one of the maids to change your clothes. You can stay this as long as you want, this is an unused guest room after all." Jellal explained and Erza quickly went off the bed.

"No, I'll go after finishing the meal." Erza answered and Jellal quickly put his hand on her forehead, which makes Erza blink in surprise. "And risk you fainting again? You still have a bit of the cold so rest a bit more. By the way, I'm sorry if it's un-polite, but I opened your cellphone and call your parents."

"_Oh God… This will be a pain when I get home." _She thought and sighed, which Jellal doesn't let off. "Your mother seems really excited which I don't quite understand, but she told me to tell you that you can take your time or something like that." Jellal explained.

"_What kind of mother is she?!"_

"Thank you…" Erza answered and Jellal patted her head, "It's alright. You're lucky today is holiday so you won't miss any studies. I can teach you too today when you feel better." Jellal explained and for the first time, Erza smiled to him, which surprised him a bit.

"Well then, I'll be in your care for a while."

* * *

><p>Erza just finished her bath when a maid knocked her door, "Come in." Erza called and there's shown a purple haired maid wearing a glasses bowed at her, which surprised her a bit.<p>

"Nice to meet you Erza-sama, my name is Laki. Jellal-sama ordered me to assist you until you go home." She explained, and Erza relaxed a bit to that maid.

"Don't be so formal, I'm not really from a rich family or anything so I hope we can get along." Erza explained and smiled a bit. The maid called Laki smiled back to her and seems pleased with the reply.

"Thank you very much, but please at least let me to call you Erza-sama." Laki answered and Erza chuckled a bit.

"Can't be helped then. By the way, I don't really have anyone to talk with in here, so can you talk with me or something? It's kinda awkward to be alone in this house…." Erza asked and Laki bowed to her, "As you requested."

* * *

><p>Erza still can't believe what kind of ho- I mean, <em>mansion <em>Jellal is living in. Somehow, the conversation ended up with Laki taking her into a tour around the mansion and Erza can't helped but being surprised when she was showed to every single place. The place is spacious and even the hallway is really long. They have lots of chefs too and all the butlers and maids are more than needed. Seriously, it's a luxury but too overboard.

"…. And this is the place with the most beautiful view, the garden called Lumen Histoire." Laki explained as she showed her the biggest garden she ever seen. There's even a fountain and a lot of decorations. Not to mention, everything was being taken care so amazingly which makes Erza even more in awe.

"Does it took your liking, Erza-sama?" Laki asked and Erza smile, "Yeah. I also love gardening as a side hobby." Erza explained and looked at a certain plant.

That flower really took her attention. The flower isn't so big, but it has a rich, gold color and looked like glasses. There's also a tint of Scarlet to make it even more beautiful.

"_Scarlet… That match your hair!" _Erza blinked at the memory. She seems to hear that somewhere before.

"Erza?" The voice broke her thoughts and make her come back to reality, "Jellal? Sorry, I didn't saw you there."

Jellal raise an eyebrow in confuse, "I don't really mind but… What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ah… Well, Laki is taking me for a tour around this mansion… Since I don't want to get lost…" Erza explained and Jellal chuckled, "Is this house that big for you?"

"Well… Not really too much to handle though…" Erza explained and just remembered about her study, "That's right! Can you help me with the studying? If you're free I mean… I've got extra homework I asked to Macao-sensei but…" Erza asked and Jellal can't helped but blink for a few seconds and chuckled.

What kind of student asked for extra homework?

Laki looked like in surprise. First, which surprised almost the entire house, Jellal bought a fainting, sick girl home and taking care of her. And second, Jellal just chuckled _twice_. Which was really rare because all you can see is his fake smile in the party of rich people or when he's showing his kindness to everyone. But this time is a little bit…. Different. Nono, not the eyes of love _yet _but… It's as if he's really enjoying the conversation…

"You really are something." Jellal complimented, but Erza didn't buy it as a compliment. "Well, I could help you but I need to take care for some things. Just wait for me in your room when you finished your tour, I'll go there when I finish my business." Jellal explained and Erza nodded in response.

When Jellal left, Laki take a little glance to Erza. They seems to get along well. "It's a first time…" Laki mumbled in her breath, but she doesn't expect Erza to hear it.

"Huh?" Erza asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! No, it's just… Erza-sama is the first one." Laki smiled which makes Erza even more confused.

"First time? For what?" Erza asked and Laki chuckled. "Well, it seems that Jellal-sama took a liking on you." Laki explained, which surprised Erza.

"Huh? I don't think that's the case. I mean, he is a great friend. And he seems can't leave people when they're in trouble." Erza answered. "But he's not really took a liking on me. I fainted and he helped me, and it's a coincidence he's my tutor. I guess that's it?" Erza explained, correcting Laki's way of thinking.

She chuckled, "Erza-sama, you never really had a boyfriend don't you?" Laki asked and Erza blushed in embarrassment. "D-Does that have any relations to the topic?" She asked. Really, she's too easy to read.

"Well, that explains how inexperience you are." Laki explained and chuckled a bit.

Erza look at her with displeased looks, "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Nothing really~" Guess she'll just watch them as they progressed, which will take a long time since both are inexperienced.

Well, one thing she's sure of. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Hm… Your grades are improving <em>way <em>faster than I thought… You received perfect score for all your exams…" Makarov announced, which leave Erza a sigh of relief. "But we'll have to still keep an eye until the end of a month, so you still can't keep your guard down, Erza." The principal warned and Erza nodded silently in reply.

Erza went back to her class and quickly rest on her desk. Yesterday, she put an all-nighter to make sure she understood all of the lessons Jellal gave. Since there's no more test for today, she can lay loose and rest her head on the desk.

A little bit of explanation from last time, Erza feels way better and she quickly went home in the afternoon that day. Her mom thought she found a boyfriend while her dad thought it's about time he let his daughter go. Seriously, explaining it to them is a pain.

"Hey Erza, are you sure you're alright?" A worried face from a certain blonde-haired girl makes Erza smile. "I'll be fine. All-nighter is a usual thing for me." Erza assured.

"Well I know that but… You seems doing it more frequent lately…" Lucy didn't buy her reason. Erza thanked her friends to be concern of her, but the last thing she ever wanted to be treated as is being weak. She's too full of pride.

"Don't worry, you know I always can do it." She chuckled and Lucy felt like she can't do anything.

"Don't worry, it's Erza here we're talking about." Natsu reminded. A pink haired guy with a scarf's sudden appearance surprise the blonde-haired girl, "Natsu!"

"Hey flame-brain, you just escaped the teacher again, didn't you?" A deep voice called, followed by the tiny little bookworm. "Gajeel!"

"Shut up, metal face! It's none of your business!" Natsu argued.

"I'm only asking here!"

"Ah… they're going at it again." Levy sighed and Lucy just give a small laugh. It's just an ordinary day.

"Ah… Now that reminds me, where is Gray?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Love rival!" Juvia glared and Lucy took a few steps back, "I told you, we're not!" She cries.

Erza looked around too. Now that reminds her, she hadn't see Jellal either. This morning, she was sure he's sitting in his usual seat. Suddenly, a loud growl in her stomach interrupted her plan to sleep. She sighed and lazily stand up from her seat and planning to go to the canteen to buy some bread or so.

"If you make a ruckuss outside of the class, I'm seriously gonna kill you both." There it comes! The Titania's glare!

"Yes ma'am!" They both shivered.

* * *

><p>"So you're running away from Juvia?" Jellal asked and Gray sighed, feeling hopeless.<p>

"She's being clingier ever since the misunderstanding about Lucy." Gray explained and Jellal chuckled at him. Well, that's to be expected.

"She likes you after all."

"Addicted. If I can correct." Gray snorted and Jellal gave a small laugh.

"Well then, she's attached to you after all." Jellal corrected and Gray sighed.

"I'm trying to distant myself from her as way as possible." Gray explained and Jellal nodded in understanding.

"So that's why you're calling me here? To help you?" Jellal asked and Gray shook his head.

"I'm asking you to _assist _me in lunch break since I won't be on the class during the time." Gray answered.

"Why don't just tell her straight? I mean, you don't like her don't you?" Jellal asked and Gray gave him a flat face.

"I did but….

_Flashback_

"_Ah~ The fact that Gray-sama doesn't like Juvia makes Juvia falled even harder to him."_

"_N-No… Like I said-"_

"_It will be nicer if Gray-sama toyed around with Juvia~"_

"_Like I said, I don't-"_

"_I'm liking Gray-sama even more now!"_

_End of Flashback_

….. And that's what happened." Gray finished his story.

"T-That's an amazing strong feeling… In her own way." Jellal muttered the last part.

"Huh? Gray? What are you doing with Jellal?" A certain redhead blinked a few times, looking at the figure of both man. Her hands are both filled with strawberry cakes and drinks.

"Ah, Erza. Good timing, we're talking about Gray's love life right now." Jellal explained and Erza seems to understand the whole story. "What did Juvia do this time?" Erza chuckled and Gray groaned.

"Can someone please just make her like someone else other than me?" Gray complained while Erza and Jellal just looked at each other and gave an understanding looks.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you use the wrong formula again." Levy explained and Gajeel looked pretty grumpy.<p>

"I just don't understand this whole Math things. Those stuff can just go to hell." Gajeel groaned.

A little pick up from last time, Gajeel asked Levy to help him to study since she's famous being called smart in A Class. And somehow, Lucy managed to stop Gajeel and Natsu from fighting by distracting them.

"And anyway, why this place is so freaking silent?" Gajeel shouted, and all the people in library glared at both Gajeel and Levy. "Ahahaha…" Levy give a little laugh as an apology to everyone there, "Be a little bit more silent!" Levy scolded the grumpy Gajeel.

"Oi Luce! This little damn cat won't drink the milk!" Natsu complained and Lucy sighed.

"I told you to check the expiry date first, didn't I?" Lucy asked and Natsu pouted, "That won't make that much differences…"

"It is!" Lucy cries and sighed at the certain pink haired idiot. Remember when I told you Lucy managed to distract Natsu from fighting? It's this.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"The weather forecasts is always wrong!" Levy complained, "And I was planning to go to the bookstore today!"

"Well, well…" Lucy tried to cheer her up. Luckily, both of them bought an umbrella but… "Erza, where is your umbrella? You brought one this morning, didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I gave it to Yukino since she forgot to bring one. Don't worry, I can run. Since my house isn't that far away." Erza explained and assured her. "It's great you're reliable but, you always put the others a step ahead from you." Lucy sighed. "We can go home toget-"

"Oi Lucy! I forgot to bring an umbrella today, can we share it?" Natsu asked, suddenly popped behind Lucy.

"Can you stop scaring me?!" Lucy shouted and Natsu grinned at her, "And why all of a sudden? You usually forgot it and just run right?" Lucy asked.

"Well, because I bought Happy today. I'm planning to take him home." Natsu answered with a wide grin. "It's bad if he caught a cold right?" Natsu asked and Lucy sighed.

"You're thinking for a cat but you don't care about yourself?" Lucy mumbled, "Today is no good. I'm sharing mine with Erza."

"Eh?!" Natsu complained and Lucy give a shut-up looks. "Ah, you can share it with Natsu. Since you two have a closer house." Erza explained and Lucy looked at her with an uncertain looks. "Are you sure?" She asked and Erza nodded while smiling.

"Then, you can share with mine." Levy offered but Erza shook her head. "Your house is far away right? And anyway, it's just a rain. I'm not going to be hurt or anything." Erza assured.

"Then…. We'll go ahead. Erza, wait until the rain calmed down a little okay?" Lucy warned and Erza chuckled, "I got it."

After a while, the rain still haven't calmed down. Or you can say, it pours down heavier than before, which makes Erza sighed. Almost every students headed home already, so you can say she might stuck in the school alone.

"_Should I go home now before the rain gets heavier?" _Erza thought and when she was about to run, she heard a deep voice calling her. "Erza?" She looked back, seeing a figure of a certain blue-haired guy with a red mark in his left eye.

"Jellal?"

* * *

><p>"Is Erza really alright?" Levy murmured as she waited for the next train stops. She's still feeling bad for not leaning her umbrella, but she also can't tell Erza to take the umbrella when she get home. Her house is pretty much 4 stations away from school, and might takes about 2 hours to walk.<p>

"Huh, Shorty?" There's only one person who called her that. She turned around and saw Gajeel looked at her with _what-are-you-doing-here _looks.

"Ah, Gajeel… You're waiting for the train stops too?" Levy asked and he give a small nod. "I'm visiting a relative. What about you?" He asked.

"I'm planning to go home."

"Woah, using a train? Must be far."

"Yup." Levy answered and Gajeel looked at her. "Can I sit next to you? The other seats are taken. And there's still about 15 minutes until the stop." Gajeel asked and Levy gave a nod and smile,

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"…. Are you sure it's alright?" Erza asked, still uncertain. Even though both her and Jellal are sharing the same umbrella right now, Jellal even walked her home first before going home. "I can just go to your house first and take the umbrella after that." Erza explained.<p>

"No, it's alright. There's no way I let a girl walking home alone, right?" Jellal answered, which makes Erza felt a bit dissatisfied with the answer. "I can handle myself." She explained and Jellal chuckled.

"I know, I just felt bad. That's all."

"You really don't have to. You're too generous."

"Well if I'm generous, you can just calmly and kindly accept my offer right?" Jellal smiled and Erza bite her tongue.

Really, she always lose at this with him.

"Ah, we're here." Erza pointed at her house. "You can go back now." She explained and Jellal nodded.

"Well then, see you tomorrow." Jellal smiled and Erza gave a little smile back as a reply.

When Jellal was about to lose in Erza's sight. She just remembered something.

"Jellal!" She shouted and Jellal stopped his steps. He turned around and looked at the scarlet haired. She's drenched because she didn't go inside quickly, which makes Jellal felt a bit confused. She took a deep breath to give another 2 words that she forgot to say and smile,

"Thank you."

_**(A/N) Doneeeeeee! Short but finally! Lots of hints as I said =v= And just in case you guys still haven't realized yet, I'm the type who like the slow-paced one better. Even something reeeeaaaaallllllyyyy slow is something I truly like. So, this story will surely be really slow paced relationship. I'm sorry but that's how my stories done ^^**_

MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES = UPDATE FASTER

**Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N) Dududu! New chapter, yes, finally new year XD HAPPY NEW YEAR WOOHOO! Happy 2065- Oh damn, wrong time *go back to 2015* New year means… New semester! Yes, I hope you guys will like this one. I prepared this one on Christmas like lol XD**_

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS AND FAIRY TAIL  
><strong>

**English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p>New semester.<p>

Yup, that means new grade, everyone is a third grade now.

Erza looked at the list of 3-A and it seems her name is in there.

But Jellal wasn't.

Well, obviously, since Jellal is actually in S Class. She almost forgot about that. But luckily, she managed to stay in A Class, which for now.

"Erza! Natsu and Gray are at it again!" Lucy whined as she pointed at the two who's screaming their lungs out about who's better.

"I told you I'll rank higher for this time!"

"Don't put my brain and yours the same, Flame-brain!"

"That's my line, ice stripper!"

Geez, Erza just arrived at school and this is the welcome? As expected. Gray and Natsu was fighting and throwing all the stuff in the class. Poor them, someone's pencil case got into Erza's face, which makes everyone there froze.

"You guys…." Erza's bangs covered her eyes luckily, so no one can get a trauma from seeing it. The dark aura surrounded Erza, making the poor Natsu and Gray shivered. Good luck, you both.

* * *

><p>"Erza, as usual, is that even a lunch?" Lucy asked, her eyes narrowed towards Erza's bento.<p>

"What are you saying, Lucy? I usually ate this you know." Erza asked, confused.

"But what kind of person ate strawberry cake for lunch?" Levy asked, also looking at the strawberry cheesecake Erza took a bite to. "Are you sure you don't want to eat mine or Lucy's?" She asked, still uncertain. How in the world Erza didn't get fat with all the cakes she ate?

"Ah, Erza-san! Here you are!" Juvia walked towards Erza with a relief look. "Vice principal, Gemini-sensei asked for you at the office." She explained.

"You dropped your grade again, Erza?" Lucy asked and Erza quickly shook her head. "I get a perfect A for all my exams these last 2 weeks." She explained.

"Wait, perfect A for _all _the exams?" Levy asked and Erza nodded her head innocently. "Oh right, she isn't normal after all..." Levy murmured as she took another bite of her lunch.

* * *

><p>Erza nervously walked towards the office, currently thinking on how she would react if she changed class. That would ruin both of her and the school's name drastically. She slowly knocked the door, waiting for any voice.<p>

"Come in." Sounds like Gemini-sensei. She gulped before she came in, looking at Gemini-sensei who's taking care of a lot documents.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Erza asked, uncertain. Gemini-sensei stopped his activity and looked at Erza seriously, "Far from that."

"T-Then?" Erza asked and Gemini-sensei shows all her exams. "You got all A on the exams after making Jellal tutored you." He explained and Erza nodded slowly, still confused. "So we'll change your class."

Erza's eyes opened wide, "Wait, if I get a perfect score, why would I-"

"We would change your class to S-Class." This surprised Erza even more.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard it wrong." She answered and Gemini-sensei looked at her once more time, "I said, we would like to change your class into S class." He repeated, but Erza still can't believe what she just heard.

"From tomorrow onwards, you'll change into S-Class. We will take care of the class change today." Gemini-sensei explained as she gave Erza a list. "That's a list of the S Class students, you might need to take a look of it since I'm pretty sure you never met anyone from S class other than Jellal."

"Thank you very much, Gemini-sensei!" Erza is literally on heaven. Rumor said that S Class is on a whole different level even from A Class. All the facility and treatment too, so it's everyone's dream to go in.

"We'll make Jellal accompany you and help you of getting used to your new class." Gemini-sensei explained and Erza nodded in reply. _Guess I'm on a lot of debt to him._

* * *

><p>"S-CLASS?! SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy almost broke the window because of her screaming. Erza covered her ears, "Calm down a bit, Lucy."<p>

"How can I?! It's a miracle! NO ONE ever gotten to move to S Class. I repeat, NO ONE." Lucy squealed, "I'm so happy for you, Erza!" She hugged her tightly, Erza thought she would die from lack of breathing.

"Congrats. I heard the details from the vice-principal." A blue haired guy with a read mark in his left eye offered his hand, which Erza gladly accept, "Thanks." She smiled.

"We'll be on the same class, then." He smiled back.

Lucy stared at both of them, mouth opened. Those two seems really match each other… She quickly shook her thinking, _"Maybe just my imagination."_

"Oi, Oi, I heard something about _changing class _actually. It's just my imagination right?" Gray asked as he joined the conversation. "That's one hell of a shout by the way, Lucy."

"I can't help it!" Lucy defensed, "It's an S Class we're talking about here!" She argued and she suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. There's something dark lurking on the blue haired girl that became a captain of a swimming club.

"What method now, Love Rival?" Juvia glared and Lucy quickly went away from here on a radius of 2 meters. "I told you billion times, I'm not!"

"Hey Erza! I heard you're changing class?! WHY?!" Natsu quickly shouted as he jump to the conversation. Lucy frowned, "You bring Happy to school?!"

"Pets are not allowed here!" Erza glared, "I-I got the permission from Gramps!" Natsu quickly covered himself behind Lucy's back. "I'm a shield now?" She sighed.

Anyway as the day passed by, Erza just can't help but looking forward to see what kind of Class she'll be moved into.

* * *

><p>Today's the day. She finally could attend the S Class. Erza took a deep breath as she walked towards the school gate.<p>

Great. Everybody's staring.

I mean, who wouldn't? S Class only had 5 people in it! And it's the most students this year for generations since it's really limited. Now you're telling that someone from A Class easily went up into S Class after a few weeks of changes?

"Hey." Erza quickly turned around and see the handso- I mean, Jellal greeted her.

"Morning." She greeted and Jellal smiled, "Morning."

_Ba-Thump! _Erza swore she saw that smile before. She quickly shook her thinking.

"Shall we go? The S Class path is different from usual classes." Jellal pointed at another narrow way.

She nodded and went with Jellal, the class are so grand. There's a gold sign with a letter _S Class _showed grandly. Jellal opened the door, and there's a white-haired girl with her bangs tied up, put two cups on the table. "Ah, there it is." She smiled as she welcomed both of them

"Wait, I saw your face before… Mirajane Strauss?!" Erza gasped as she looked at Mirajane completely, "A real one?!"

The silver haired smile as she let Erza sit on one of the sofa, "I prepared extra one for you." She explained and pour down the tea, "I hope you like Darjeeling Tea."

"T-Tea?" Erza asked to Jellal who sat next to her. He nodded, "Apparently, the teachers only came on exam times, so the rest of the time is up to us. But make sure you at least study a little so your grades won't drop." He warned and Erza gave a look of _what-the-hell _to Jellal who chuckled.

This is more like a free café than a class.

"As the rumor said, we're a special class." He explained and truthfully, everything is still new to Erza and she doesn't feel she'll get used easily on this class.

_It's way out of normal. _

"So the rumored girl is here?" A deep voice welcomed her, making her jolted in surprise.

"Uhm…. You're?" She asked as she looked at the blonde haired guy with a lot of scars and wearing a black jacket. "Name's Laxus. And you're quite the catcher, huh?" He smirked.

"Laxus, don't even try." Jellal warned as he looked at the blonde guy. Laxus raise his hand in surrender, "Won't want you to break my arms."

Jellal sighed as Erza doesn't get a clue at all. Lucky you, Jellal.

"So this is a girl my Jelly wanted to tutor, huh?" A purple haired girl with a… Red lipstick? Teased as she just opened the door of the class. "Yo, Jelly. Glad you're back. Thought you won't come back here anymore." She smirked.

"I told you beforehand Ultear, I'll be back." Jellal answered, he realized this would happen.

"Wow! She has a beautiful hair…" Suddenly, a pink haired girl with a ponytail popped from somewhere and touched Erza's hair, which makes her jumped in surprise.

"U-Uhm…"

"Huh? Oh sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet right?" She smiled, "My name is Meredy. That girl over there is Ultear, we are Jelly's childhood and best friends." She explained.

"Jelly?" Erza asked in confuse and Meredy grinned as she pointed at the blue-haired guy, "You mean Jellal?" She nodded.

"You know I hate that nickname." Jellal groaned and Meredy giggled, "The more reason we called you that."

Erza smiled, they don't seems like a nerd or anything Erza thought. And what's more, Mirajane is here! Lucy will surely die if she saw her. She bought Sorcerer Weekly just to follow the famous model's fashion, Mirajane Strauss. Although to be honest, Erza wasn't really a big fan or anything. She just found her pretty and amazing for a high school student.

"Anyway, Erza right? Are you free today?" Meredy asked and Erza tried to remember her schedule.

"I have a part time today…" She answered and Ultear walked towards her direction, "Which shop?" She asked.

"At the Magnolia Bakery near the statio- Wait- why are you asking me that?" She asked.

"You became a waitress in there?" Jellal asked and Erza nodded, "Yeah, why?" She asked and Jellal looked away.

"I heard the uniform in there are revealing."

Erza blinked a few times to understand and chuckled, "Is that bothering to you? Well, the boss let me to wear something different though." She explained.

"What is this?" Ultear smirked, "You're worried about your girl, Jelly?" She teased and Jellal sighed, "Ultear, don't even start…"

"Anyway, it's Magnolia Bakery right? Lucky then, I have the phone number." Ultear opened her phone, "Sorry, can I talk with your boss? This is Ultear Milkovich from Fairy High's S Class."

"_Oh, Ultear! What's wrong?"_

"Actually, I want to talk about one of your waitress, Erza."

"_Oh, Erza! The one with a scarlet hair? She's a hardworking one and helped a lot in the shop."_

"Oh yes! She's the one. So actually, I want to take her go shopping with me and Meredy, but she rejected because of her part time job… Can she take a day off today?"

"_Of course she can! Told her I won't cut her salary so she can just enjoy her time. She even came over during holiday so I kind of worried sometimes if she don't have time to go out like young people do."_

"Okay then. Thank you so much, Yajima-san!"

"_Your very welcome, Milkovich-san."_

Ultear closed her phone and gave a peace sign, "I got the permission." She smirked. Luckily her mother, Ur Milkovich, know the boss at the bakery, Yajima.

"Wait, for what?" Erza asked and Ultear smile _sweetly _to the red head, "For you to come with us.

* * *

><p>"Erza, this looks so good in you!" Lucy exclaimed as she gave her a girly dress with a frilly accessories here and there.<p>

"Lucy… This is too girly for my suit… I think it suits you more." Erza refused and Lucy looked at the dress, "Really? I'm pretty sure this is really good for you…"

Okay, so a little explanation, it seems that Ultear and Meredy invited Lucy since she's Erza's close friend. Lucy seems pretty happy so she quickly accept, which makes Erza can't refuse to go out with them. Him Fairy High, you can go out during lunch but had to make sure to come back before the bell or the gate will be closed.

"Hey Erza, just wondering, have you met Jellal before?" Meredy asked silently and Erza raise an eyebrow of confuse.

"I just knew him when the principal introduced him, why?" Erza asked and Meredy smile, "Nothing!"

"Huh, Luigi?" That sound _so _familiar to Lucy's liking. She turned around and saw Natsu with Jellal while waving to them.

"Natsu? Why are you with Jellal?" Lucy asked and Natsu grinned, "I'm accompanying Jellal to buy a new jacket since his old one is all rusty."

"Because of you and Gray that is." Jellal continued, which makes Lucy glare at Natsu, "Ahahaha…."

"Jacket? I think I saw a male's jacket on that direction." Erza pointed her finger towards her right, "Huh? Where?" Natsu asked as he looks around.

"You should show them the place, Erza." Lucy suggested and Erza looked at the blonde haired girl, "Well, I don't mind. You guys can go to the cashier without me first then." She smiled.

"Okay~ Natsu, you come with us." Natsu get dragged by Ultear, "H-Hold on! I should be assisting Jellal!" Natsu complained but Ultear glared which silenced him, "There's no one to hold our shopping bags."

"A-Aye sir!" Natsu quickly answered and Ultear smile, "Good."

"…. Did I say something I shouldn't?" Erza asked, kind of feel bad to Natsu. "No, it's Ultear's fault." Jellal answered.

He knew it.

* * *

><p>"Is this all your items?" The cashier asked and Ultear nodded. "The total is $130.00."<p>

Ultear gave the cashier the money, "Keep the change." She said.

"Wait, what about my clothes?" Lucy asked and Ultear smiled, "I paid for you. As a thanks for going with us." She winked while Lucy is still clueless of what have she done.

"T-Thank you I guess…"

"Well then, we gotta go. Mira is waiting for our report. I'm pretty sure she'll make them in the top of her list." Ultear told Meredy and bid farewell to Lucy, "Nice shopping with you, Lucy." She smiled and walk away from that shop.

…. Now what will both Natsu and Lucy go?

* * *

><p>"I think it suits you somehow." Erza smiled as she gave him the black hoodie. "You sure?" He asked as he gave the money to the cashier and she nodded.<p>

"Where will you go now?" Jellal knew Erza was left behind. Although it seems that she pretend she doesn't realize it since she won't want Jellal felt bad about that.

She is really stubborn.

"I know a good café around the school, we still have 20 minutes left until the bell so… Wanna go?" Jellal asked and Erza give a slight nod of agreement.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>"Hey tabasco-freak, where is Jellal?" Gray asked as he saw Natsu went back with Lucy, "And how in the hell Jellal turned into Lucy?"<p>

"We kinda get separated." Lucy reasoned, and Gray smirked at Natsu, "Making a move huh?"

Natsu looked innocently, "Move what? The table?" He asked and Gray sighed, "No use teasing him."

"Anyway, aren't you going with Erza earlier?" Gray aske and Lucy nod, "But Erza is with Jellal now." She explained, "And you guys still don't know what that means?" He asked and both Lucy and Natsu shook their head. Gray raise his hand in surrender.

"You guys are really stupid…."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"I don't know there's a place like this! The strawberry cake is really good!" Erza exclaimed as she took another bite of the cake.<p>

"So you like strawberry cakes?" Jellal asked while smiling and Erza blush a bit in embarrassment, "Well I know it's a bit girly for me…"

He smiled, "I think it's not though." He explained and Erza smile at the comment.

He is a gentleman.

"The bill is $34.00 for all of the orders." The waitress said as she put the bill on the table. Erza gave $40.00 and quickly stand up from his seat. "The bell is going to rang for like 5 minutes again." Jellal explained and Erza quickly opened the wallet.

"Ah, it's my treat so you don't have to worry about that." Erza frowned, she stand up and gave Jellal 20 bucks. "I'll still pay mine." She explained and walked towards the door.

Jellal looked at his hand and blinked a few time before smile a little without realizing,

"She's really is something."

* * *

><p>"So it's a big progress?" Mira squealed as Ultear smirked, "Seems like Jellal realized our plans though."<p>

"Well, he has been sharp since we were kids after all." Meredy agreed.

"I bet 20 bucks Mira will gave up after 2 weeks or mostly a month." Laxus exclaimed to the purple haired girl. "That's the longest one so far for Jellal and unknown girl like her."

"I bet 40 bucks Mira will put them on the top of the list." Ultear smirked and Laxus snorted, "You know how Jellal avoid love so much. He won't easily take a pretty girls and all like 'look at me! Look at me!' guy." He explained.

"You know how he offer himself to tutor the class rep from A Class, it surprised all of us!" Meredy recalled the memory.

"Jellal has been not interested on anything after all." Ultear agreed.

"So does that means they knew each other before?" Mira asked, partly of her aura is still full of excitement.

"But Erza said they haven't met before. I asked her when we go shopping on Heart Kreuz earlier." Meredy answered, which makes Mira a bit disappointed.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing both the red haired and blue haired pair.

Mira squealing, Laxus confused, Ultear smirked, Meredy fan girling.

"D-Did we come on a bad time?" Erza asked and Jellal just walked in as usual.

"Leave them be." He sat on the sofa and look at Mira, "Mira, one tea."

"Coming." Mira smile and look at Erza, "Anything you want? We have a cake." She explained.

Erza blinked a few times, "I'll take one tea and a cake then." She answered and sat near Jellal.

"Is Mira a waitress or something?" Erza whispered to Jellal who drank the tea Mira poured, "It's her hobby, actually, it's kind of useful so leave her be." Jellal answered which makes Erza raise an eyebrow in confuse.

What kind of person has a hobby of serving others?

As all on the S Class are talking their hearts out, also Jellal taught Erza some part while she's studying, little did they know Ultear was watching and planning something on her head.

"Anything I know is this is going to be interesting." Ultear smirked.

Oh how she wants to see Jellal head-over-heels on someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN) Finished! Yup, short but… Bleh XD I might update every month rather than every week because of school ;-; BUT! I'll still update :p I prepared like wayyyy farther than this on holidays in case I can't write that month =v= Might update faster if I get lovely reviews~**_

**MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS = FASTER UPDATES**

**Remember to stay cool and keep it slow, just like Jerza~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DUDUDU! Yeay I'm backkk *^* Miss me? No? Okay… Sorry for only updating every month, and I know some guests and people who reviwed are itching for the new chapter... I don't have any choice :p But I think I can make the next chapter earlier…. I hope XD Well then, enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS MAKAROV'S AND NOBODY ELSE OWN IT! Except Hiro Mashima**

**English is my second language so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

Valentine.

Just hearing that name will reminds you of chocolate, but it's a little different for Erza.

Why? Because during these times, she'll prepare _strawberry-flavored _chocolate for those that she knew and close within like forever. Not a chocolate flavored one.

Of course, she also prepared chocolates for her ordinary friends. But it's not a really special one.

"So you're making it yourself this year?" Lucy asked to the redhead that in the middle of searching for a recipe in the library.

"Yup. Even though I look this way, I'm quite confident with my cooking you know." Erza explained as she excitedly took one book and opened it.

"You're going to give strawberry flavored again?" Lucy asked and sighed as she took a peak at the recipe in the book.

"But it seems more special right?" She asked and decided to borrow that book. "Yup. I'll decided on this one."

"But the portion is for 3 people you know. If you include Natsu and Gray, there will be just 2 right?" Lucy asked.

"I choose the 3 people portion in purpose."

"Who will be the third person you give?"

"Jellal." Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. "Wait, I never knew you and Jellal-"

"Don't misunderstand anything, Lucy!" Erza quickly cut her friend's sentences and clear her throat while a tint of pink is visible in her cheek, "I'm only giving it as a thanks for the tutor. You know, I even became an S Class because of him."

"Oh… I thought you two were-"

"You don't have to say it, seriously!" My, look at how red Erza has become.

* * *

><p>"Erza! Lucy! Happy valentine!" There he is, Natsu must be looking forward for chocolates. And why he's grinning like an idiot?<p>

"You're just aiming for the chocolate right?" Lucy asked as she sighed and Natsu only grinned and scratched his back lightly in response.

Suddenly, a sweet girl with a wrapped chocolate came towards Natsu, "Natsu-kun, happy valentine." That girl gave him a chocolate? Wow, he must be popular.

"For me? Thanks! This is the sixth one already!" He cheered which makes that girl blush. Woah, the rumor of idiots are popular seems right.

"If you get that much already, why are you coming to us?" Lucy, who's been talking to Erza before Natsu come, asked.

Natsu pouted, "A chocolate from best friends are different." He reasoned which makes Lucy sighed. She pulled out something from her pocket. A tiny box but already wrapped with flames-like wrapping.

"Here you go, this is yours." She explained and Natsu quickly brighten up, "Thank you Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!"

"Which part should I opened it~" Natsu sang as he cheerfully about to rip the wrapping.

"At least eat it after school or something! How rude!" Lucy shouted, really irritated at the lack of manner of this salmon haired guy.

Erza has a smug in her face as she gave him a strawberry chocolate, "I made it myself this year." She proudly said but Natsu wasn't sure either he should opened it or not. "M-Maybe it's better if I opened it at home." Natsu stuttered.

"That's not how you react when Lucy gave you her chocolate. I tasted it already." Erza explained, feeling a bit offended at how Natsu reacted. That's also how Gray reacted when she gave him one earlier. Jeez, at least she can do some simple things.

To explain a little bit in case everyone wondered why Erza is with Natsu and the others, even though Erza is in S Class now, that doesn't mean she can't hang out with people from another class, right? She decided that class doesn't show the line of her friendship with people from other classes. Well that's a good thing.

"Hey Erza, that reminds me, you're not giving any to Jellal? I thought you said you made one for him." Lucy asked as she saw Jellal passed by with _loads _of chocolates and girls who still haven't got a chance to give him.

"… I'll give it to him when he's alone." Erza finally decided, feeling a bit sick looking at how big the crowd following Jellal is.

"I agree…." Lucy looked like about to puke seeing the crowd in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Jelly! Happy valentine!" Meredy ran towards Jellal, who just came back with bunch of chocolates behind her. "Woah, you sure have a rough time there."<p>

"So, did Erza give you hers yet?" Ultear asked, smirking.

_Ouch! _She just put a salt in his wound. Jellal looked away but didn't reply her question, which makes Ultear blinked in confuse.

"WAIT, SHE DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY?!" She was partly shouting at surprise. Hell, she was looking forward for today because of it! Oh look, Mira is sulking in the corner with Laxus cheering her up. Awww….

"Quite down a bit, will you?" Jellal covered his ears, but Ultear wasn't buying it. "She seriously didn't give you anything?!"

Jellal sighed, "That's why I told you we're not like that." He explained and Ultear patted his back and nod in understand, "Don't worry Jelly, we'll cheer you up. Both Meredy and me that is."

"I told you we weren't like th-"

"We'll party after school for you!"

"Like I said-"

"Look at how disappointed Jelly is."

"I'm not!"

"It's alright Jelly, we understand."

And not long, the door opened and reveal a scarlet haired girl that blinked at the sight in front of her. "D-Did I come on a wrong time?" She asked, a bit uncertain.

But then Ultear, Meredy, and Mirajane dashed towards Erza which confuse her.

"You really won't give any chocolate?!" Mirajane was… Crying? Must be hard for her.

"Chocolate? Ah, I have it if you're worried about that." Mira was brighten up again hearing Erza's answer, is she a lamp or something?

"Here you go, Laxus." Erza smile a little as she gave him one, chocolate flavored. "Ultear, Mirajane, and Meredy too, you guys get your share." She gave them each one chocolate.

"G-Giri chocolate?" **(A/N: In Japan, Giri chocolate means a chocolate without any feelings, usually family gave each other one or best friends. So it's not a really special chocolate). **

"I-It's a Giri chocolate…. Right?"

"Y-Yup…."

… Awkward...

* * *

><p>"Hey Jelly." Ultear whispered to Jellal that's in the middle of reading a book. "What?" He asked as he closed the book he's reading.<p>

"Are you sure you're not even a bit looking forward to get a chocolate from Erza?"

…. Silent.

"Not really." He finally answered but Ultear doesn't look like she's buying the answer. "You've always been the worst liar ever, Jelly. In case you forgot." Ultear reminded and Jellal just stayed quiet.

In the same time, Erza is helping Mira to pour down the tea, also asking some herbs she wasn't familiar with. Jellal was staring at her scarlet hair and faint smile, then he turned his thought back to Ultear who questioned him right now.

"I'm just feeling disturbed by how she gave everyone but me." Jellal explained and Ultear looked closely at his face, "Okay you're not lying…"

Ultear seems a bit disappointed at how the turn of event, if she were to be honest.

* * *

><p>"We're operating a plan." Mirajane explained when Jellal and Erza went to the A Class. "I call it, 'Valentine Chocolate from Erza for Jellal Plan!'"<p>

"That's damn too long for a name. And anyway, why in the hell I'm in this?" Laxus asked since he suddenly dragged on this _matchmaker _things. "Because I said so." Mira smile _sweetly _that even Laxus shivered at the _sweetness_.

"Anyway, any plan?" Mira asked as Meredy raised her hand, "Pick me, pick me!"

Mira quickly pointed her long wooden stick **(A/N: Where did she get that?) **towards Meredy, "Okay! Your plan?" She asked and Meredy grinned. "How about throwing a chocolate towards Jellal and slip a letter with Erza's sign in it?"

"Ohhh, that's an excellent idea!" Ultear agreed, "But what kind of letter you will give to him?" Ultear asked and Meredy had a smug in her face, "I saw this a lot in movies. Here you go! I already prepared the letter!"

"Wait, when did you write that?!" Laxus asked and Meredy clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, girls shouldn't be underestimated, Cactus."

"It's Laxus!"

"Anyway, what did you write on the letter?" Ultear asked excitedly as she opened the letter.

There's a big _CHALLENGE _words in the front of the letter, which makes both Mira and Ultear go stiff.

"_This is a chocolate to show how determined I am to challenge you for this fight. I made it with my whole heart so I hope you enjoyed it de-gozaru._

_P.S. Happy Valentine."_

_From,_

_Erza_

"IS THIS A LOVE LETTER OR A CHALLENGE OI?!" Laxus shouted to the confused Meredy, "I saw it from an action movie and making sure it sounds cute…." She put a full thinking of it. "M-Maybe show a little bit of love feeling or something?" Ultear tried to give Meredy a hint.

"Ah! Then let's do it like this!" Meredy began to try rewrite the letter again.

"_Teehee~ Love Love~ This is a challenge of a fight-desu :p Meet me in the rooftop after school! Love love ~ I love you!_

_P.S. Happy Valentine. I prepared a chocolate full of chocolate for you beforehand~"_

_From,_

_Erza_

"… Meredy. Try to leave off the challenge part first."

Plan one. Failed a big one.

* * *

><p>"EH?! YOU HAVEN'T GIVE HIS SHARE YET?!" Seriously, why do Lucy always get the yelling part?<p>

The crowds are staring at them thanks to Lucy's loud mouth. Erza quickly apologized to them and tell them to continue their activities in the library.

"Quiet down a bit, Lucy." Erza quickly shut her mouth, "It's like…. I don't get the moment to and stuff… And I don't want people from S Class get the wrong idea as it is now…" She mumbled the last part.

"Even so! He must be looking forward to it right?!"

"To what?"

"Chocolate, stupid!"

"Why?"

Lucy was silent for a good minute, "Just a hunch." Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Anyway, make sure you give it after school the longest time!" Lucy quickly cut off the thing she wants to say.

"O-Okay…."

_How do I give it?_

* * *

><p>Erza was, at the very least, in a confusing situation. First, she wasn't sure will Jellal love strawberry or not. Second, she doesn't want Jellal to misunderstand because she gave him a chocolate different from others in S Class.<p>

She should've stick with the chocolate flavored one.

"Erza?" A deep voice interrupted her thinking and she turned around to see a familiar figure. "Jellal?" He smile and look at her.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in a deep thought." Jellal asked and Erza tried to take the wrapped chocolate in her pocket.

"W-Well you see... Actually-"

"Erza? Jellal?" Natsu called as he carrying a blue cat that's sleeping with him. "What are you both doing here? Seems fun so let me join in too!" He grinned.

What a great time to ruin, Natsu.

Well, she still have a lot of time until after school… Don't she?

* * *

><p>"Can you stop following me?!" Gray shouted at the clingy blue haired girl who's whining and cling all the way to Gray. "At least accept Juvia's love letter and chocolate full of love, Gray-sama!" Juvia cries as she keeps pushing Gray with the chocolate and letter.<p>

"It feels creepy to accept a chocolate with my face as the shape!"

"But Juvia already did her best to make this chocolate! She even asked sculpture club's member to taught her!"

"I already told you not to make it before!"

Ah…. Good luck, both of you….

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're not going to give him the chocolate, Levy?" Lucy asked as Levy looked at the chocolate she made.<p>

"Nope. I don't want him to get the wrong idea after all." Levy sighed, giving up. As she was about to put the chocolate back at her pocket, Gajeel came and look at the chocolate.

"Oi Shrimp, you're not giving me one?" The nerves of that man! He's an enemy of girl in love!

"I told you to stop calling me that, stupid!" Levy threw a chocolate to Gajeel's face and quickly ran away on her own.

"W-Wait Levy!" Poor Lucy, she's left behind.

But well…. At least Levy completed her mission to give a chocolate…. I guess?

* * *

><p>"I see, you didn't get any chocolate from Erza? Lucky you!~ This year is a homemade after all." Natsu grinned and patted Jellal's back but he flinched at the last sentences, "H-Homemade?"<p>

Erza left to buy some drink earlier, so they went to the cafeteria first. And somehow, Natsu is talking about valentine which leads to this.

"Oh right, you don't know. Erza gave a giri chocolate for all of her friends, but she gave her close friends a strawberry chocolate. Seems like hobby for her…. And anyway, this year she somehow decided to give me and Gray homemade one." Natsu explained but Jellal felt like he just get stabbed in the chest.

"Poor Jelly…." Meredy said as she's on verge of _dramatic _tears.

He doesn't even received the giri chocolate one.

* * *

><p>Erza was still in total loss. She already gave all the giri chocolate to her friends, so she only have the remaining one strawberry chocolate, which she still unsure to give. <em>"I'm being too unconscious…" <em>She thought as she was looking at the chocolate.

She sighed and took the drink she just bought while walking towards the cafetaria Jellal is in with Natsu. She quickly hid the strawberry chocolate in her pocket.

"_Maybe I shouldn't give him one… He already received a lot too so he might be bothered if I gave him one…"_

"Well then Jellal, I'll go now!" Natsu waved his hand towards Jellal while walked away, which makes Erza, who just went back from buying a drink, blinked. "Where are you going?" She asked and Natsu grinned.

"Happy is alone right now." He explained and Erza threw the soda can towards Natsu which he caught. He stared at it for a good minute before looking towards his red haired childhood friend again, "It's for you." Erza explained and Natsu opened the can.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>This is going <em>too <em>awkward.

Okay, Erza doesn't know how to start the conversation. And Jellal seems pretty pissed because of _something _she wasn't aware of.

"_Did I do something before buying a drink?" _She asked to herself as she recalled what happened.

Since Natsu left, Erza went back to Jellal and he seems acting out of the box. Damn it Natsu, come at the good time and leave at the worst time.

"I heard you made homemade chocolate this year." Oh great, out of all things he have to bought that up.

"J-Just to Natsu and Gray though… Since we knew each other for ten years now." She stuttered.

"I see…." He answered and the silence is back.

_This is getting worse!_

"M-Mind if I ask to buy your time for a while?" Erza asked, which confuse Jellal.

The more she think, the worse it will be. She'll just have to give it a shot.

"Well…. Sure…"

* * *

><p>Erza was searching for a quiet place. And luckily, everyone from S Class seems like already went home.<p>

"Y-You see… I've been planning to give you all these times but the planning always failed…." Erza took a deep breath and quickly took the chocolate from her pocket. Her cheeks are red, her heart is beating fast as she feel a bit nervous. She quickly shoved it towards Jellal, "Happy Valentine!"

Jellal's eyes widened in mix of surprise and happy, it still yet to occur him what happened. He accepted the wrapped gift and looked at it.

The wrapping is a simple light blue with a red ribbon in it. Also a card with "Happy Valentine." Written in it. Even so, it seems different from the chocolate Erza gave to the others from S Class.

"This is…"

"Chocolate. A strawberry one though." Erza answered while still had a tint of pink on her cheeks. Jellal looked at Erza, "It's strawberry flavored?!" He asked and Erza nodded a bit, feeling uncertain.

"_Erza only gave strawberry flavored for her close friends!" Natsu grinned as he explained everything._

Jellal smiled a bit while Erza seems didn't know what to do. "It might be a little different from the usual chocolate because I want to thank you for tutoring me last time… O-Or do you hate strawberry?" She asked, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I heard from Natsu it's homemade." Jellal asked and Erza's face reddened again, or maybe even worse than last time. "I-Is that bad?!" She quickly looked away from him, making Jellal chuckled a bit.

"Thank you. Can I open it?" He asked and Erza nodded a bit, "I already tasted it so don't worry." She exclaimed, assure the blue haired guy who seems lighten up again.

The strawberry is a simple decoration on the chocolate. And there's the mix of pink colored chocolate and a simple, dark chocolate color. All of them is round, small enough to eat at once. "Is it a truffle?" Jellal asked and she smile, "Correct."

Jellal tried one of the chocolate, mixture of chocolate and strawberry isn't that strong to make someone puke at the sugar amount. There's also a bit of milk feeling and it's not too hard to chew on. "It's delicious." He smiled and Erza sighed, feeling a bit glad.

"I thought you might be angry because of it, but thank goodness." She explained which confuse Jellal.

"Why would I?" He asked and Erza tried to look away from his eyes, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well… You seems grumpy today… And you already got so many chocolates… So I thought I might trouble you and so…" She explained, still avoid eye contact.

Jellal blinked a few times to understand and chuckled, "Well… I guess I am grumpy today…" He explained, which makes Erza quickly look at Jellal face-to-face.

"So something is troubling you?" She asked, a bit surprised. Jellal wasn't the type to get angry easily.

"Yup. But it doesn't matter anymore." He explained and smile at the uncertain look of the scarlet haired in front of him.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Jellal nodded. She sighed, "Well that's good… You can tell me if something is troubling you." Erza explained and Jellal chuckled in amusement,

"Isn't that supposed to be my line? Since I'm the guy." He asked and Erza glared a bit, "Girls aren't irresponsible."

"Yes yes." He answered playfully. "Anyway, I want to return the favor of the chocolate." He changed the topic.

"You can just do it in White Day right?" She asked with a confused look in her face, which makes Jellal laugh a bit looking at her face. "That's a different story. What I mean is returning it in a different way."

"You don't have to do that you know, I'm fine with it." She explained and Jellal shook his head in disagreement, "I still want to do something as a return. Are you free next Sunday?" He asked and Erza tried to recall her schedule.

"I'm free but…."

"Arghhhh, Erza, just say ye- Hmph!" Okay, where did that sound come from?

"You idiot! Don't be too loud!"

A familliar pink and dark purple hair flowed as both childhood friends of our dear Jellal grinned foolishly, feeling kind of bad to ruin the mood.

"S-Sorry... We're here first but when we saw you two walked together, we can't help but hide..." She explained, clearly defensing herself seeing how angry Jellal is for them to ruin the mood.

Not like Jellal didn't realize they are hiding, but he's too pissed off before to even bothered by it. Lucky them I guess...

Erza smiled to them, "That's okay... We're not talking of anything too important anyway." She explained, which makes Ultear sighed in relief. Thank goodness Erza is pretty kind and doesn't get the atmosphere.

"Well anyway, you guys are planning to go on a date right?" Ultear asked, smiling sweetly while smirking on the inside.

"D-Date?" Erza stuttered, which makes Ultear's smile even wider. "W-We're not going to-"

"Then it's a good thing to hear! Actually, I've got this free ticket to the new amusement park from the lottery, but I had plan on that day. And it's a pair too, you can have it." Ultear cut off Erza's words and gave them a ticket each. "Well then, I hope you two will have fun on Sunday!" Ultear waved her hand to both of them as she bid farewell and dashed off with Meredy.

... And that explains it. They'll go to the amusement park next Sunday.

_**(A/N) I hope I can make the new chapter before white day XD Or maybe I'll update next Sunday aha. Because White Day means a different story and stuff I won't update that long rest assured lol Pray I have time for this guys! *checking my schedule* Yup, you have to pray for the next chapter. Reviews will help a lot to tell you to be honest :3  
><strong>_

**MORE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES = FASTER UPDATES**

**Especially the reviews part I love hearing your thoughts asdfghjkl**

Stay cool and take it slow, just like Jerza ;)


End file.
